Imported/User:Josep Maria Roca Peña
English (EN)= Hello, İ’m Josep Maria Roca Peña and İ’m 19 years old. İ’m a member of Portals in Catalan, Spanish, Portuguese and Galician. İ’m from Barcelona, Catalonia, so İ’m Catalan. As another user of this project, İ hope for an independent Catalonia. İ also speak Spanish and Portuguese too, because İ have been in Portugal for a while. Especially İ like three series: Star Trek, Code Lyoko and Winx Club, and İ have wikis of these series in a lot of languages. İf you want İ do a translation or correction in , , or , leave me a message with your request and İ’ll do it, only you have to say me what İ have to do. Main languages Other languages |-| Català (CA)= Hola, em dic Josep Maria Roca Peña i tinc 19 anys. Sóc un membre dels portals en Català, Espanyol, Portuguès i Gallec. Sóc de Barcelona, Catalunya, doncs sóc català. Com un altre usuari ďaquest projecte, vull que Catalunya sigui independent. També parlo espanyol i portuguès, perquè he estat a Portugal durant un temps. M’agraden especialment tres sèries: Star Trek, Codi Lyoko i Winx Club, i tinc wikis ďaquestes sèries en una gran quantitat ďidiomes. Si vols que faci una traducció o correcció en , , o , deixa'm un missatge amb la teva soŀlicitud i ho faré, només has de dir-me el que vulguis que jo faci. İdiomes principals Altres idiomes |-| Español (ES)= Hola, me llamo Josep Maria Roca Peña y tengo 19 años. Soy un miembro de los portales en Catalán, Español, Portugués y Gallego. Soy de Barcelona, Cataluña, luego soy catalán. Como otro usuario de este proyecto, quiero que Cataluña sea independiente. También hablo español y portugués, porque he estado en Portugal durante un tiempo. Me gustan especialmente tres series: Star Trek, Código Lyoko y Winx Club, y tengo wikis de estas series en una gran cantidad de idiomas. Si quieres que haga una traducción o corrección en , , o , déjame un mensaje con tu solicitud y lo haré, sólo tienes que decirme lo que quisieres que yo haga. İdiomas principales Otros idiomas |-| Português (PT)= Olá, chamo-me Josep Maria Rocha Peña e tenho 19 anos. Sou um membro dos portais em Catalão, Espanhol, Português e Galego. Sou de Barcelona, Catalunha, e então sou catalão. Como um outro utilizador deste projecto, quero que Catalunha seja independente. Também falo espanhol e português, porque estive em Portugal durante um tempo. Gosto especialmente de três séries: Star Trek, Code Lyoko e Clube Winx, e tenho wikis destas séries numa grande quantidade de idiomas. Se queres que faça uma tradução ou correcção em , , ou , deixa-me uma mensagem com o teu pedido e fá-lo-ei, só tens de dizer-me o que quiseres que eu faça. İdiomas principais Outros idiomas |-| Galego (GL)= Ola, chámome Josep Maria Roca Pena e teño 19 anos. Son un membro dos portais en Catalán, Español, Portugués e Galego. Son de Barcelona, Cataluña, co que son catalán. Como outro usuario deste proxecto, quero que Cataluña sexa independente. Tamén falo español e portugués, porque estiven en Portugal durante un tempo. Gústanme especialmente tres series: Star Trek, Código Lyoko e Winx Club, e teño wikis destas series nunha gran cantidade de idiomas. Se queres que faga unha tradución ou corrección en , , ou , déixame unha mensaxe coa túa solicitude e fareino, só tes que dicirme o que quixeres que eu faga. İdiomas principais Outros idiomas |-| İtaliano (İT)= Ciao, il mio nome è Josep Maria Roca Peña e io ho 19 anni. Sono un membro dei portali in catalano, spagnolo, portoghese e galiziano. Vengo da Barcellona, Catalogna, dunque sono catalano. Come un altro utente di questo progetto, voglio che Catalogna sia indipendente. Anche parlo spagnolo e portoghese, perché sono stato in Portogallo durante un tempo. Ho wiki in una grande quantità di lingue, e ho un wiki in italiano di Code Lyoko. Lingue principali Altre lingue |-| Français (FR)= Salut, je m’appelle Josep Maria Roche Peña et j’ai 19 ans. Je suis un membre des portails en Catalan, Espagnol, Portugais et Galicien. Je suis de Barcelone, en Catalogne, et j’alors suis catalan. Comme un autre utilisateur de ce projet, je veux que la Catalogne soit indépendante. J’aussi parle espagnol et portugais, parce que j’ai été au Portugal pendant un temps. J’ai wikis dans une grande quantité ďidiomes, et j’ai un wiki en français de Code Lyoko. Principales langues Autres langues |-| Српски (SR)= Здраво, ја сам Josep Maria Roca Peña (Јусеп Мариа Рока Пења) и имам 19 година. Мој српски је лош, извините. Али ја сам сада учи овај језик. Имам викији на српском ни Код Лиоко и Винкс Клуб. Ја сам велики фан серије Звјездане стазе, Код Лиоко и Винкс Клуб. Главни језици Други језици |-| M2 (conlang)= Ula, sôk le J̇osep Maria Roca Peña (Yusepy Maray Aġrokak Peñad Koñaṭ ne M2) i ṭink 19 añs. Sôk 1 membra lads pzrṭals ne Ṭ1 ‘Caṭalà’, Ṭ1 ‘Español’, Ṭ1 ‘Porṭuġuês’ i Ṭ1 ‘Ġaleġo’. Sôk da Ṭ1 ‘Barcelona’, Ṭ1 ‘Caṭalunya’ i parlz Ṭ1 ‘Caṭalà’. Kom 1 alṭra usuari ďakeṭ pruyekṭa, vuy que Ṭ1 ‘Caṭalunya’ siġi independen. Ṭambé parlz Ṭ1 ‘Español’ i Ṭ1 ‘Porṭuġuês’, pe vaḣ esṭá ne Ṭ1 ‘Porṭuġal’ duran 1’a esṭona. M’aġradan especialmen 3’a sêries: Sṭar Ṭrek, Kǒdik Lyoko i Winx Club, i ṭink wikis ďakesṭas sêries n’1’a ġran kanṭiṭaṭ ďidiomas. Me xé invenṭaṭ 1 idioma ke’s diw M2, i esṭik ḟen 1’a Wikipêdia n’akeṭ idioma. Le M2 ês mold semblan a le Ṭ1 ‘Caṭalà’ pěrz̽ ď1 §eyṭ especial k’uṭiliṭsa las yeṭras and 1 ûnik so, kom poṭs veura. İ por aḣô si ṭu parlas Ṭ1 ‘Caṭalà’ pzdrás anṭendra le M2. İdiomas principals Alṭras idiomas |-| Babel